How Lisanna Died and Nobody Cared
by michelletran867
Summary: Lisanna hates Lucy. And she tries to kill her. Natsu doesn't like it and tries to save Lucy. At the end Lisanna kills herself,but will Lucy die or will she live? Read to find out! Enjoy:D ( My first fanfic so sorry for the horrible plot, and BTW I don't hate Lisanna.)


How Lisanna Died and Nobody Cared

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Hiro Mashima

She hated Lucy Heartfilia. Everybody thought Lucy as a great friend plus she was dating Natsu Dragneel. That was why she also hated Natsu. Because Natsu loved Lucy and not her. She felt jealous of Lucy, in fact she was so jealous she wouldn't mind if Lucy died. When she was little she had always thought that she would be Natsu's wife, but now everyone thought Lucy and Natsu were the better couple. Even her sister,Mirajane thought that they were a better couple. And because Natsu loves Lucy, Lucy must die.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So that day Lisanna planned something, not just anything, but a brilliant plan that would make Lucy die. At the guild Lucy had asked her for a drink, so she got a drink for Lucy and took out a vial of deadly poison. She took off the cap and poured the liquid in the drink. She did NOT see Natsu watch her pour the poison in Lucy's drink. " What is she doing?" Wondered Natsu. Lisanna had brought the drink to the table and Lucy took a tiny sip out of her drink. Then she instantly fainted and fell off of her chair down to the floor. Natsu saw it, and so did the whole guild. Everyone was staring at Lucy now including Lisanna, but Lisanna knew she wasn't dead yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So she walked over to Lucy's drink and tried to force the rest of the liquid into Lucy's mouth. Natsu quickly grabbed the drink and slapped Lisanna right on her face. Everybody gasped, Natsu had just slapped Lisanna and now Lisanna was crying. " What the hell are you doing Lisanna, isn't she your nakama?" Natsu asked. "She never will be, I fucking hate her and she needs to die." She yelled while crying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Everybody stared at them in shock and at that moment she took out a sharp dagger and tried to stab Lucy on the neck. She was so close, but Erza grabbed the dagger and threw it at the ground. Gajeel walked up to the drink and took a sniff. "This is deadly poison." Said Gajeel in horror.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lisanna couldn't bear to see Natsu crying over Lucy, so she grabbed the drink from Gajeel and drained down the drink down her mouth. She died and the moment she fell on the ground she disappeared and of course nobody cared because they were all worried about Lucy who now had a very white face and was very close to dying because she didn't have any medical treatment. "Please don't die Luce." said Natsu who was crying. Everybody was crying now, but they didn't know what to do. "If you do die remember that I will always love you even when I die." Natsu said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Then the most amazing thing happened,Lucy woke up smiling. The instant Natsu saw her open eyes he hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe. "Natsu I can't breathe." Said Lucy who was trying really hard to breathe. "Natsu she can't breathe, if she faints again I will kill you." said Erza who had a very happy look on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

3 hours later everyone was still celebrating lucy being alive. bt Lucy still felt sad because she knew Lisanna died. But she knew if she told anyone, they wouldn't remember because drinking deadly poison like that would also erase people's memories of themselves. Even though Lisanna hated her which she had no idea why, she still thought Lisanna as nakama. "What the fuck are you doing Flame Brain?" asked Gray. " I'm trying to make a card for Lucy out of fire, stripper." "What kind of idiot would make a card out of fire?"They are arguing again. I guess they never get tired of arguing.

**I'm sorry if u didn't like it, but please review. This is my first fanfic , so please give me more advice. And I just don't really like Lisanna, so I good if she dies:D!**


End file.
